


Dos son pesadilla, tres un infierno

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft puede ser su némesis, Moriarty su archienemigo, pero hay alguien mucho peor que ellos, en muchos aspectos; según el mismo Sherlock Holmes y está vez, Mycroft le da la razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una mente criminal

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie ‘Sherlock’ pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esta idea surgió producto del aburrimiento y de ideas que me dieron las chicas del grupo de “Pansoquistas del mal”  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash, lemon, mpreg (algo de omegaverse), y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Mycroft puede ser su némesis, Moriarty su archienemigo, pero hay alguien mucho peor que ellos, en muchos aspectos; según el mismo Sherlock Holmes y está vez, Mycroft le da la razón. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Dos son pesadilla, tres un infierno

 

―

Capítulo 1.- Una mente criminal

 

Regresaban a Baker Street, luego de resolver un caso fuera de Londres. Parados frente a la puerta del 221B; algo llamó la atención de Sherlock. Aparentemente todo estaba tal y como él lo había dejado, aunque claro, eso, para el ojo común.

John observó a Sherlock abrir la puerta, casi como esperando que algún criminal le saltara encima, cosa que, por supuesto no sucedió (en esta ocasión). Subieron a su piso. Watson se mantenía alerta, listo en caso de necesitar entrar en combate.

El piso no parecía haber sufrido daño, de hecho, estaba limpio; los periódicos apilados con cuidado en las esquinas donde el detective los mantenía, libros e instrumentos perfectamente ordenados, la alfombra barrida y recién aspirada. Sherlock estuvo a punto de gritarle a la señora Hudson por tal atrocidad, pero se contuvo al notar la esbelta figura sentada en su sillón favorito.

Holmes maldijo para sus adentros; las pistas estaban ahí, casi golpeándole la cara, ¿cómo es que no se dio cuenta del autor de tal horror? Ahora no tenía forma de escapar. Volvió a maldecir, pero está vez a Mycroft, seguramente él le había traído aquella sorpresa.

John observó a su amigo, cada vez más confundido y preocupado; Sherlock no parecía estar muy cómodo con la persona que les miraba, sonriente. Watson incluso podía jurar, que Holmes, luchaba por contener un ataque de pánico.

―Ha pasado mucho ―dijo con voz cantarina. Era una mujer (definitivamente hermosa al parecer de John), ojos ópalo y cabellera de fuego; algunos de sus rasgos, a Watson, le resultaban muy familiares. Llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas, pero con una abertura del lado izquierdo, una blusa de manga larga color blanco.  
― ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿qué le has hecho a mi casa? ―Sherlock la observó, casi siseando, molesto, daba la apariencia que a punto de atacar a la mujer.   
―Es por lo que me hiciste hace tres meses ―aclaró la dama, riendo a causa de la expresión del detective. Realmente se divertía molestando a Sherlock, o al menos esa es la impresión que le daba al médico militar. .  
― ¡Yo no destruí tu casa! ―gritó Holmes y ella rodó los ojos.  
―Oh, cálmate, sólo quité el polvo; todas tus cosas siguen en el orden que las has dejado.

Watson se aclaró la garganta, exagerando los ruidos; llamando la atención de los dos, que ya iniciaban una pelea que a John se le antojó demasiado parecida a las que solía tener con Harry.

―Sherlock, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu novio? ―preguntó la mujer y John tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir un improperio.  
―No somos novios. No soy gay ―dijo Watson, pero ella sonrió. ¿Era su imaginación o se estaba burlando de él?  
―Por supuesto ―comentó ella, aunque a John le dio la sensación de que le daba por su lado ―. Soy Minnie Holmes, hermana de Sherlock y Mycroft.

¡Oh, Jesucristo! No uno más, ya suficiente tenía con los otros dos, como para agregar a otro; aunque, John, rogaba a todos los dioses y santos, habidos y por haber, que ella fuese más… normal, así como sus padres.

―Yo… ―Watson se aclaró la garganta ―. No sabía que Sherlock tuviera más hermanos, aparte de Mycroft ―Minnie hizo un puchero tan idéntico al del detective cuando finge estar triste. ―Por cierto, soy John Watson.  
―Lo sé ―dijo ella. Se levantó de su lugar; ni Sherlock, ni John se habían movido de la entrada.

Minnie se acercó a los dos hombres. Era un centímetro más alta que Sherlock, gracias a los tacones, por supuesto, aunque sin ellos era apenas cinco centímetros más baja que su hermano. Viéndola más de cerca; John notó sus afilados pómulos ―aunque no tan marcados como los del detective―, la boca era similar a la de Mycroft, al igual que las cejas, pero por lo demás, casi era una calca de Sherlock.

―No has comido lo suficientes y sigues fumando, apesar de los parches ―dijo Minnie frunciendo el ceño; cruzó los brazos por debajo de su busto, levantándolos, algo que a John le resultó sexy.   
― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―cuestionó el moreno, cubriéndola con su sobretodo. Ella se quitó el abrigo de su hermano y lo colocó en el perchero junto a la puerta.  
―Mamá me pidió que viniera a verlos ―Sherlock frunció el ceño; por supuesto que esa no era la verdad, al menos no del todo. Minnie le estaba escondiendo algo, sin embargo, aún no podía deducir qué era. ―Hermano, ¿no piensas ofrecerme una taza de té? ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si les dijera de tus pésimos modales? ―preguntó haciendo un puchero y agitando ligeramente las pestañas ―. Seguramente mamá querrá venir a corregirte.

 

Sherlock abrió la boca ―seguramente para soltar algún comentario mordaz o venenoso―, pero Minnie fue más rápida.

―Tu novio y yo estaremos en la sala para conocernos más ―ella tomó a John de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el sofá, donde lo obligó a sentarse. Watson pensó que en algún momento, Sherlock haría uno de sus berrinches, pero, sorprendentemente, el detective se dirigió a la cocina. ―A los hombres Holmes hay que tratarlos con mano dura ―dijo Minnie giñando un ojo.

Si eso fuese una caricatura; los ojos de John se habrían salido de su órbita y su mandíbula habría caído en el suelo. ¿Qué clase de súper poder tenía esa mujer? 

Minnie le contó que era la melliza de Sherlock y que se encargaba de las empresas familiares, pues sus padres se habían retirado al campo. John ―aun incrédulo por el comportamiento de su amigo―, cada cierto tiempo, miraba a la cocina, donde el detective preparaba el té.

―Gracias Willy, eres un ángel ―dijo Minnie recibiendo su té. Sherlock bufó, recordándole que no lo llamara así.  
― ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? ―preguntó el detective. Su melliza podía ser de utilidad en algunos casos, principalmente de aquellos que requerían “del toque femenino”, como ella misma solía decir, sin embargo, no le agradaba que acaparara la atención de John, ni que éste pareciera tan emocionado con su hermana.  
―Sherlock ―la amonestación de John solo sirvió para aumentar el enojo del detective.  
―Me quedaré en casa de Mycroft por un par de semanas ―dijo Minnie. Dio un sorbo a su té y sonrió, ―. Quizás, los tres nos reunamos uno de estos días y recordemos viejos tiempos.

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras, causaron escalofríos en John. El solo imaginar a los tres hermanos Holmes en una misma habitación, debía ser el infierno.  
Minnie pasó alrededor de una hora en el piso; tiempo en el que John pudo asegurarse de dos cosas; 1.- La hermana de Sherlock era tan inteligente (e irritante y molesta, cuando se lo proponía), como el mismo detective y 2.- Ella en definitiva era la gemela dominante. Durante su corta visita, hizo que su hermano limpiara su habitación y hasta lavara los utensilios que usó para el té.

―Es hora de irme ―dijo Minnie y el detective consultor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no festejar, porque sabía, que de hacerlo, su hermana decidiría permanecer en el 221B por tiempo indefinido, sólo para molestarlo. ―Sherlock, si es conveniente, me gustaría reunirme contigo mañana. Si es inconveniente, también.

John tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no reírse por lo dicho por Minnie ―quien usó las mismas palabras que su amigo empleaba con él―, y por la expresión indignada de Sherlock.

―Estoy ocupado.  
―No, no lo estás. Acabas de regresar de un caso y hoy no ha venido ningún cliente ―dijo ella mientras buscaba algo en su pequeño bolso de mano, qué, por supuesto, hacía juego con su vestuario ―. En casa de Mycroft o en sus oficinas, tú decides ―agregó extrayendo su móvil. Sherlock iba a quejarse; él, por ningún motivo iba a ir al territorio de su hermano―. Es sobre nana.  
―A las nueve, aquí―John agregó otra sensación de sorpresa e interrogante a la larga lista que rápidamente se estaban acumulando a causa de Minnie.

Minnie asintió con la cabeza; antes de despedirse amenazó a Sherlock con mantener la limpieza del piso (al menos mientras ella se encontrara en Londres para vigilarlo), o ella misma se encargaría de que no recibiera ningún caso, ya fuera de Scotland Yard o privados, y por la cara de pánico e indignación que puso su amigo, John supo, que esa mujer tenía el poder para cumplir su amenaza.

 

Continuará…


	2. Apuesta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esta idea surgió producto del aburrimiento y de ideas que me dieron las chicas del grupo de “Pansoquistas del mal”  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, lemon, humor, relaciones familiares y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Mycroft puede ser su némesis, Moriarty su archienemigo, pero hay alguien mucho peor que ellos, en muchos aspectos, según el mismo Sherlock Holmes y está vez, Mycroft le da la razón. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Dos son pesadilla, tres, un infierno

 

―

Capítulo 2.- Apuesta

 

Minnie revisaba algunos documentos en la estancia de Mycroft. El hogar del Holmes mayor era grande, pero no demasiado; contaba con una habitación principal y dos para invitados (no es que los tuviera mucho), había una cocina, sala, comedor y una oficina, además de un precioso jardín.

―Veo que te has puesto cómoda ―dijo Mycroft frunciendo el ceño. Su hermana vestía una bata de seda que cubría sus pechos desnudos y que le llegaba hasta el muslo; descalza y sin rastros de por lo menos unas pantuflas en toda la habitación. El Holmes mayor no pudo evitar preguntarse por la clase de afición que Sherlock y Minnie tenían por pasar gran parte de su tiempo desnudos o en su defecto, con escasa ropa.  
―Tu comentario resulta ilógico ―dijo Minnie ―. Tú mismo dijiste que lo hiciera mientras permaneciera aquí.

Mycroft levantó una ceja; quiso recordarle que fue ella quien se había auto invitado a su casa, pero prefirió mantenerse callado, no valía la pena discutir con su hermana.

―Esta mañana visité a Sherlock ―por supuesto que ya Mycroft lo sabía, mantenía una estricta vigilancia en ambos gemelos (en uno, más que en la otra). ―Me ha complacido ver que ha logrado superar a Víctor.

Mycroft frunció el ceño. Víctor Trevor, hijo de una familia amiga de los Holmes; fue una influencia tanto provechosa como nociva para los mellizos (en especial para Sherlock). Víctor fue el único que, los entonces niños, dejaron entrar a su mundo. Cuando los casos de homicidio y secuestros, comenzaban a reemplazar a las historias de piratas, Trevor estuvo ahí para meterse en problemas con Sherlock, y arrastrando a Minnie en el proceso, por supuesto.  
Entrada la adolescencia, ambos hermanos comenzaron a sentirse atraídos por su mejor amigo ―el único en realidad― pero fue Minnie; con sus pronunciadas curvas, buenos pechos y rostro de ángel, quien logró ganar a Víctor. Luego de eso, la relación entre ambos hermanos se quebró; y la muerte de Trevor, durante uno de los casos en los que ayudaba a Sherlock, sólo hizo crecer la brecha entre ellos.

Luego del trágico deceso, ni Sherlock, ni Minnie soportaban estar en la misma habitación con el otro; ella decidió poner tierra de por medio y se fue a estudiar a Dinamarca. Tenían 20 años cuando volvieron a reunirse, por el pedido de su Nana, su abuela materna a quien los gemelos y Mycroft amaban. Gracias a ella y a un extraño, pero entretenido caso, los hermanos hicieron las paces.  
Las drogas fueron una dura prueba para Sherlock, pero su hermana estuvo con él, fue su mayor soporte.

―John Watson. Es una persona… interesante ―dijo Minnie ―. Sherlock estaba particularmente molesto por mi cercanía con su amigo.

Mycroft asintió con la cabeza, era obvio que su hermana se daría cuenta de lo que sucedía entre esos dos, ¡hasta el más idiota se daría cuenta! Sólo eran ellos quienes no querían ver.

―A este paso, Sherlock se casará antes que nosotros ―comentó con pena fingida y exagerada. Mycroft tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol, para no rodar los ojos.  
― ¿Debo suponer que estás pasando por un periodo de ovulación? ―Minnie frunció el ceño.  
―Y yo, ¿qué vas a morir solo y olvidado? ―la mujer se cruzó de brazos y luego sonrió ―. Ya que estás de tan buen humor. Te propongo una pequeña apuesta.

Oh, una apuesta con su hermana menor no era siempre la mejor idea, sobretodo por la habilidad de ella de siempre salirse con la suya.  
―Durante mi estancia en Londres, Sherlock y John Watson se volverán pareja ―dijo Minnie, interpretando el silencio de Mycroft como una aceptación a su propuesta ―. Sí yo gano, me das carta blanca para que pueda jugar.  
― ¿Y si yo gano? ―ella se encogió de hombros.  
―Te reemplazo un año en cualquier actividad que deseen realizar nuestros padres. 

La apuesta era demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, incluso para Mycroft y finalmente, terminó por aceptar.  
―No podrás interferir directamente ―dijo el político y su hermana sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
― ¿Dónde estaría la diversión, si lo hiciera?

Sellado el trato; Mycroft dio media vuelta y se alejó para permitir a Minnie regresar a sus documentos.

 

…

 

Tener a no uno, ni dos, sino tres Holmes, era algo que ni siquiera John Watson estaba preparado para soportar, incluso para el capacitado médico militar, quien en ese momento se encontraba en el piso que compartía con Sherlock, observando al trio de hermanos interactuar.   
Minnie había traído una exquisita tarta y aunque el detective no era muy dado a consumir dulces, él y su gemela disfrutaban de su porción con tal deleite ―a los ojos de John, resultaba una escena demasiado… caliente―, todo para molestar a Mycroft.

―Es una pena que no puedas comer una rebanada ―dijo Sherlock con fingida tristeza. El mayor gruñó, arrancando una sonrisa en los gemelos.   
― ¿Qué tal va la dieta? ―cuestionó la Holmes ―. Mamá me pidió que te supervisara mientras estaba en Londres.  
―Va bastante bien, Wilhelmina ―dijo Mycroft, saboreando cada silaba del nombre y sonriendo al notar el ceño fruncido de su hermana.  
―No me llames así ―bufó molesta ―. Es un nombre horrible.  
―Como la cara de Mycroft, pero no se puede cambiar ninguno de los dos ―habló Sherlock y sus dos hermanos lo miraron con odio. John suspiró pesadamente; era como ver a un trio de mocosos pelear por un juguete.  
―Eh… No es que su visita me moleste ―dijo Watson de pronto e inmediatamente agregó ―. Es ¿agradable? Conocer a la hermana de Sherlock y de Mycroft ―ella sonrió en un gesto idéntico al de su gemelo. John tuvo que aclararse la garganta ―. Hay… ¿otro?  
―Bueno ―habló Minnie, pues sabía que ninguno de sus hermanos lo haría ―. Está Sherrinford, pero… ―suspiró ―, a menos que uses una “ouija”, no creo que puedas contactar con él.

Un silencio incómodo se formó. Incluso John, pudo notar las miradas acusadoras que Sherlock y Minnie le enviaban a Mycroft.

― ¿Qué sucede con Nana? ―preguntó Sherlock, molesto de lo lento que iban las cosas. Minnie centró su mirada en el mayor de los Holmes, esperando que él fuese quien hablara.  
―Murió ―dijo Mycroft.   
John miró a su amigo y le sorprendió notar que su cuerpo se puso rígido; su labio inferior temblaba e incluso sus ojos se veían más brillantes, ¿era acaso una lágrima lo que notaba en el rabillo izquierdo del detective?  
―Cuándo… ―el corazón de Sherlock se detuvo. Su cuerpo en clara tensión y sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle.

Florance Vernet fue una figura importante en la vida de los hermanos Holmes. “Nana”, como cariñosamente la llamaban sus nietos ―incluso Mycroft―, fue quien inculcó el amor por el violín a Sherlock, quien le mostró un mundo lleno de piratas, aventuras y tesoros escondidos; Nana fue el apoyo que Sherlock necesitó cuando perdió a Víctor con Minnie; la mano ejecutora para reunir a los gemelos nuevamente. Era una mujer activa, nunca se quedaba en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo; gustaba de deportes extremos que realizaba aún a sus casi cien años de edad.  
―Hace una semana―dijo Mycroft. Sherlock estuvo a punto de gritarles a sus hermanos, pero Minnie fue más rápida. La dama Holmes se había levantado de su lugar y propinado una fuerte bofetada al mayor. En ese momento, el detective comprendió que su gemela no sabía sobre la defunción.  
― ¡Idiota! ―gritó. Minnie estaba llorando abiertamente.

John los observó desde su sitio, pero poco a poco se fue acercando a la puerta hasta salir, esos tres necesitaban privacidad.

― ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ―cuestionó ella. Sherlock la había arrastrado de vuelta al sofá y la mantenía prisionera de la cintura aunque fue unos segundos, pues, ahora su gemela era quien se aferraba a él; sollozando por la pérdida.  
―Lo creí conveniente ―ambos gemelos miraron al político con odio.  
―Y dime, “genio”, ¿qué carajos iba a evitar que nos enteráramos?  
― ¿No lo ves? Ya lo había hecho ―dijo Sherlock ―. Nana no lleva una semana de muerta, no. ―hizo una pausa; su prodigiosa mente trabajaba a gran velocidad, uniendo pistas; recuerdos sueltos que a simple vista no parecían estar relacionados. ―Murió hace más de seis meses; sus viajes al Amazonas, África, Alaska, el Sáhara, todos, lugares donde la comunicación es difícil. Ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta porque seguimos recibiendo correspondencia de ella; era su letra. Ella sabía de su pronta muerte. ¿Qué fue?, ¿cáncer?  
―Insuficiencia renal. Ella escribió las cartas para que ustedes no se preocuparan.

Sherlock y Minnie sonrieron; típico de su Nana, siempre pensando en ellos y en sus sentimientos. Mycroft tomó su portafolio y extrajo dos cajas pequeñas que les tendió a los menores.  
―Nana pidió en su testamento, ser cremada y sus cenizas divididas en tres.

Sherlock tomó la caja que contenía parte de las cenizas de su abuela; y entonces sonrió. Cualquiera podría pensar que eso resultaba un tanto… macabro o hasta enfermo, pero el hecho de tener algo de su Nana con él, traía cierta tranquilidad y fortaleza al detective.

 

Continuará…


	3. Habitación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC.   
Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.   
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson, Mycroft Holmes, Greg Lestrade y otros.  
Aclaraciones: Esta idea surgió producto del aburrimiento y de ideas que me dieron las chicas del grupo de “Pansoquistas del mal”  
Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash, humor, relaciones familiares y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 

Resumen: Mycroft puede ser su némesis, Moriarty su archienemigo, pero hay alguien mucho peor que ellos en muchos aspectos, según el mismo Sherlock Holmes y está vez, Mycroft le da la razón. 

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Dos son pesadilla; tres, un infierno.

 

―

Capítulo 3.- La habitación

 

Mycroft y Minnie tenían media hora de haberse marchado cuando John regresó al 221B; Sherlock se encerró en su habitación y dentro de su Palacio Mental. Nana ocupaba un lugar privilegiado dentro de ese espacio; tenía sobra decir, un ala exclusiva para ella, donde el detective guardaba cada mínimo detalle de su amada abuela, todo debía ser preservado.  
Sherlock no había salido de su habitación durante dos días enteros; usualmente, ese comportamiento no preocuparía a John, pero, luego de ver como se comportó ante la noticia que sus hermanos le dieron…

― ¡Buenas~! ―la cantarina voz de Minnie llegó desde el recibidor. John se apresuró a su encuentro. La mujer llevaba un traje de color negro que le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo. ―Doctor Watson, me da gusto volver a verlo.  
―John ―dijo él, y Minnie sonrió haciendo gala de ese encanto que compartía con su mellizo.  
―Vengo a buscar a Sherlock ―se cruzó de brazos, imitando los gestos que su gemelo hacia cuando no estaba de acuerdo con algo. ―El tonto de Mycroft se olvidó de decirnos algo de suma importancia.  
―Está en su habitación, no ha salido desde que se fueron ―la fémina Holmes asintió con la cabeza, a paso firme se dirigió a la alcoba de su hermano encontrándola cerrada; frunció el ceño, si su hermano creía que algo tan simple como eso iba a detenerla, es que no la conocía. Bastó un pasador, un poco de muñeca ¡y listo!, la puerta se abrió con un “clic”.

―William Sherlock Scott Holmes ―dijo en un claro tono autoritario de esos que usan las madres y no admiten interrupciones.  
―Sal de mi habitación ―habló el detective, aunque sabía que eso no iba a detener a Minnie. Oh, y vaya que tuvo razón, más temprano que tarde, su hermana le arrebató la sábana blanca que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.  
―Ve a darte un baño, mientras yo preparo tu equipaje ―dijo la mujer en tono de orden. Como odiaba cuando actuaba igual a su madre ―. Tenemos un viaje que hacer y no quiero que se nos haga tarde.  
―No pienso ir a ningún lado ―se quejó.  
―Si lo harás. El idiota de Mycroft se olvidó de decirnos que Nana dejó como última voluntad, que los tres fuéramos a Sussex ―Minnie se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño ―, así que mueve el trasero y ve a darte un baño, o juro que te bañaré aquí mismo.

Sherlock arrugó el entrecejo, pero se levantó de la cama. Desnudo como estaba salió de la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por su hermana; afuera, se toparon con John, quien no se había esperado semejante espectáculo: ver a su amigo así, como Dios lo trajo al mundo (y vaya que el Padre celestial fue magnánimo y dadivoso con el cuerpo del detective), aunque Holmes acostumbraba a pasarse por el piso con sólo una sábana para cubrirse, era la primera vez que en verdad John, podía apreciarlo a plenitud.  
De pronto Watson se sobresaltó, Sherlock ya había desaparecido tras la puerta del baño y Minnie con pañuelo en mano, le limpiaba la comisura de la boca. 

―Sé que está feliz de ver a mi hermano ―dijo ocasionando un balbuceo y sonrojo en John. ―Es atractivo, ¿no crees?  
―No soy gay ―respondió en automático lo mismo de siempre. Minnie río bajito, el novio de su mellizo era tan simpático.  
―Bueno, señor “No Soy Gay”, ¿te importaría vigilar que Sherlock no se ahogue o algo así? Yo me encargaré de preparar los equipajes.  
John parpadeo un par de veces, tuvo que pedirle a Minnie que le repitiera lo dicho para estar seguro de que había escuchado bien.  
―La última voluntad de Nana fue que nosotros tres (y las parejas que tuviéramos en ese momento), nos quedáramos unos días en casa de Sussex ―respondió la mujer. John, estuvo a punto de recordarle que Sherlock y él no eran novios, pero decidió no hacerlo, ¿qué caso tenía?  
―Yo me haré cargo de mi propio equipaje ―bueno, si de todas maneras lo iba a obligar a acompañarlos, era mejor encargarse de su propia maleta; no quería que la hermana de su mejor amigo, hurgara el cajón de su ropa interior.

…

 

Sherlock bufó por quinta vez en 10 minutos, él y John iban sentados en la parte de atrás de la camioneta negra que los transportaba, mientras que Minnie ocupaba el lugar de copiloto y Mycroft ―obligado por su hermana menor―, el de piloto.   
―Es una pena que el Inspector Lestrade no pudiera acompañarnos ―se lamentó Minnie, quien había conocido a Greg, el día anterior y fiel a su apellido, se había dado cuenta con facilidad de los sentimientos de su hermano por su amigo.  
―Supongo que Edgard estará esperándonos ya con Jamie ―comentó Mycroft, la única mujer en el auto, bufó molesta.  
―Nos separamos hace tres meses, estamos en planes de divorcio. En cuanto a nuestra hija, se encuentra en casa de sus abuelos, aún no termina el ciclo escolar.

John miró a los hermanos Holmes, como aguardando que alguno de los dos lo pusiera al corriente. Resultó que Minnie se había casado seis años atrás, con Edgard Simmons, un notable bioquímico ganador de diversos premios; juntos tenían una hija: Jamie Holmes-Simmons (oh sí, Minnie se había impuesto, como siempre). Ahora estaban en planes de divorcio y a la gemela de Sherlock parecía importarle poco.  
―Supongo que lo descubriste con su secretaria ―dijo Mycroft.  
―Quizás con su colega ―agregó Sherlock, ganándose un codazo por parte de John. Al buen doctor le parecía de muy mal gusto que los dos hermanos hicieran esa clase de comentarios.  
―En realidad fue con la mucama ―habló Minnie arrugando la frente. Todavía recordaba las señales en su “querido” esposo, pensaba estúpidamente que le ocultaba (para ser una de las mentes más brillantes, era realmente ingenuo), si bien a ella no parecía importarle con quien se acostara su marido, por nada iba a permitir que pisoteara su orgullo, al usar la cama que compartían para sus encuentros amorosos, por eso lo confrontó con toda la información que había recabado y le pidió el divorcio.  
―Me supongo, Wilhelmina ―dijo Mycroft y ella hizo una mueca al escuchar su nombre completo ―, que mi querido cuñado estará buscando a su amiguito en algún lugar del planeta.  
―Me ofendes ―contestó Minnie ―. Yo prefiero hacer las cosas al estilo Holmes.  
John sintió escalofríos. Realmente no quería saber lo que aquellas palabras podrían llegar a significar.

 

…

 

La casa en la que los Holmes vivieron días felices de su infancia, se alzaba frente a ellos. No era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña; poseía seis cuartos y un hermoso jardín que el par de leales empleados (que aún permanecían allí pese a la defunción de la señora de la casa), cuidaban con esmero cada lugar.  
John observó la decoración, elegante y de buen gusto. Había adornos de diferentes países y épocas. Lo que llamó la atención de Watson, fue la cantidad de fotos que había, distribuidas por la casa. Muchas de ellas (si no es que la mayoría), eran de la infancia de Sherlock y sus hermanos. Tomó uno de los retratos en el que salían los mellizos ―en esos momentos de 11 años―, abrazando por el cuello a un niño de su misma edad; el marco tenía rotulado: Sherlock, Minnie y Víctor.

Víctor. John había escuchado ese nombre con anterioridad, aunque no recordaba dónde.

 

Continuará…

 

Sé que los Vernet eran franceses y eso, pero de alguna forma debieron conocerse los padres de Sherlock, ¿no?


End file.
